Xenia
by Exilo
Summary: It is lonely up in space. Cold and lonely. And a shipmistress would look just about anywhere for a bit of kindness, a bit of warmth. Even to one of the "lessers". Sangheili/Kig-Yar action. It's rated M for a reason. R&R please. One shot


**Based on an RP that Gecko-1539 and I did. Going through my hard drive, so posting all my fics up. This is an adult fic, so don't read if you don't like that sort of thing.**

_**Xenia**_

Males, males, males. The very moment she entered the mess hall, all eyes were on her. Every Sangheili male stared. The more reserved ones, the Ultras mostly but a few majors who had learned restriction, subtly lifted their gaze up from their meals to watch her, or focused on their ration but their eyes swiveled up to her when they thought she would not see. The younger, mostly minors, snorted and glared without any hint of subtlety, for she was a shipmistress who did not refuse the comments from any. Any Sangheili was free to act or speak as they pleased, as long as they respected the order in a time of battle. One slurped the drool that dripped out of his mandibles. She was tense as she walked, and despite her egalitarian belief when dealing with her own kind, she silently begging them to just look away. But she knew they wouldn't.

And what was worse, was deep inside, she wanted them to act on their urges. She wanted to give into her urge and have something inside her. Have something to cuddle. Someone. Anyone to fill her gently. But not Sangheili. No, not Sangheili. She had recruited soldiers because of their unhappiness for the Covenant, but she was still a woman, and Sangheili sexism meant that most of those under her command were just itching for a reason to overthrow her. She wanted someone who would help her sate that burning in her belly, but couldn't use a Sangheili male to that end. Besides, Sangheili males would take all the time it took to spray warm inside her, then cast her aside and return to their duty. She had no real interest in that. Not only would she be taken with violence and cruelty, which was of course an extremely unpleasant experience, but that burning inside her, that hunger, would still be there. Still aching.

She would settle for the "lesser races", though in her experience there was little that really made them any less than Sangheili. Well, there was one aspect they tended to…fall small in, but truth be told Jiralhanae were superior to the Sangheili in that aspect. So superior it hurt sometimes. She giggled, looking over the mess, and quick enough her giddiness turned to a frown. Inside her belly, it felt like a thousand tiny Yanme'e were floating and flying around inside. She was itching, hoping, and desperate. And all she could see were Sangheili. That was all too common. If the lesser races didn't clear out on their own accord, the more eager Sangheili literarily threw them out. She would take a Jiralhanae dumb enough to stay and eat, but there were none! Granted, there were no Jiralhanae on this ship save when they took them as prisoners, but still! She wished they had raided one of the Jiralhanae's ships and taken a nice young one to fill her. Then she could snap his neck and be done with her.

Zir Vadamee was shipmaster of the _Glory of Sanghelios_, and was dressed to show this. Her long, flowing red cape dragged softly on the ground behind her, and was worn tight over her body to ward off the gazing eyes of the males. The cowl covered some of her face and all of her crown, giving her a mysterious look, though of course aboard the ship everyone knew her. Still, it had given her some anonymity amongst the Covenant, and taking it off and removing her distinct armor had allowed her to go onto High Charity on occasion. Zir could not openly travel to High Charity, or any Covenant ship or base. In the Covenant's eyes, she was a criminal, a pirate, but to the true warriors of Sanghelios, she was a hero.

There! Oh, thank the rings. There! A Kig-Yar. Perfect! Just what she needed. Small, easy to control, yet as enthusiastic as any male. Still, no reason to jump into this. She wanted to be sure. He sat alone, with a bit of passiveness to him, paying no attention to the snorts and growls from the Sangheili males as they stared. He was eating something, what she couldn't tell. He may not have known either. Deciding she was desperate enough to take the chance, she started over. At the sound of her footsteps, he lifted his head. At first, seeing her, he just resumed focusing on his meal, but then he did a double take. He looked up. No doubt surprised that the shipmistress should approach him.

"Shipmistress," he said when she drew close. He took a respectful saluting posture, which she returned. Then, assuming her business was done, he returned to his meal.

Zir was the picture of calm and tranquility, but inside those Yanme'e were squirming all the more. She didn't sit down. This particular table was made for one of the smaller species, so there was no way her…ample posterior would fit in the seat. So she stood. "Name, Kig-Yar. Rank. And position in the squad." She swallowed, trying to keep her voice steady.

The Kig-Yar chewed slowly, swallowed, and took a second breath before even opening his mouth to answer. The overzealous males would have seen that as disrespectful, but she could see he was nervous. "Kig-Yar. Gun-fodder, vermin, slime, creature beneath you, those are my names you gave me. Position? Marksman. I am trained with a carbine or rifle." When done, he again looked to his meal, silently praying that she would get bored and wander off.

"I would like your name, marksman."

He gave a low hiss out of his throat, but she could see it was the hiss of an animal cornered, not one of anger. Probably thinking that another snide remark would yield punishment, he squeaked out, "Izo."

"Izo? That is an interesting name. You seem like you will do well enough. Come along…Izo. I am Shipmistress Zir Vadamee."

Izo nodded slowly and clambered to his feet, leaving the remnants of his meal on the table. Let some Unggoy custodian clean up after him. He didn't bother with any words. He filed in behind the female, tapping his foot on the floor in some kind of signal he was ready to go. Zir turned, weaving her head on her serpentine neck to look over her shoulder, down at him. He slouched even more than Kig-Yar, and being a female she had a bit of a straighter posterior than males. She was amused that, given their respective stances, he was eye level with her wide rump. A part of her did hate this time of the cycle. When she was so…easily excited. When she was just burning. When her insides housed the hive of tiny Yanme'e and she couldn't organize a proper raid against the Brutes. She started to work. Izo followed, eyes facing straight and forward. Not that he took any interest in the situation. To remedy that, as she walked, but made a bit of a wiggle with her hips with each step. Still peeking over her shoulder, she noted that the Kig-Yar was a bit taken aback, perhaps confused, perhaps wondering if she really was, or if he was just seeing things. She thought of shaking more, but that wouldn't end well. Her…flaunting…earned the attention of some of the males. Any greater act and they would be clawing over the tables to reach her. Still, she maintained a bit of a waltz, only for the Kig-Yar, as she left the mess hall and headed down the hallways.

As the shipmistress, she had a private quarter. That was good. No roommate to see what would come next. Looking around to be sure the hallways was empty; she opened the door and took a step inside, giving a large shake of her rump to the Kig-Yar's vision. "Come in," she said, taking another step in.

"Yes shipmistress," he said softly. "If I may ask, why am I here, ma'am?" He knew he shouldn't be staring, but he just couldn't close his eyes. This was crazy. He knew. He followed as she circled around him, using a foot to bop him deeper into the room. Then she closed the door, and typed the code into the door to lock it. It beeped and didn't lock. Her hand was shaking in anticipation. She took a breath, and typed it again, and it sealed. "Well, Izo…What is going through your mind right now?"

He swallowed. "Right now…shipmistress?" he began. "Right now, I am thinking to myself, who would believe me if I said I had been taken to a female Sangheili's room…alone…and I would…" He paused and cringed. "I would ask what she was doing…with that walk a moment ago." He cringed again, this time because of a slight push between his legs. Truth be told, she wasn't the only one who felt like a thousand tiny Yanme'e were buzzing around in her belly. Zir chuckled softly and smiled. "That is what I so love about you, lesser species. No stupid games. No cunning. No guile. You've nothing to live for, so you just say what you mean. Always." She squatted down, low, finally reaching almost eye level. "Your clothing, tiny one, take them off."

Izo raised his hairless brow, but didn't decline. It just took him a moment or two to register. A moment after that rather odd order came to be uttered, he was grabbing at his clothing. First came the 'vest', which was loose enough he could take it off even with a shaking hand. Then he started pulling at the leggings, grumbling a little. They were designed to be form-fitting, not something that could be pulled away easily. His growing excitement wasn't helping matters. He really was…amazed by this. Everything that was happening. And how damn fast it was happening. Just this morning he woke up in the daily grind, bored out of his mind, scared that they would have a bad raid and he would be killed, now this.

Had he ever thought about it? Really, thought about this situation? In his dreams at least? Actually, yes. He had dreamt about this on occasion. Not with a Sangheili necessarily, this was the first time he had ever been really close to a female, but he had thought and dreamt about a mate. The war tended to snatch him away from proper mating times. He had managed, here and there, to have someone, but those relationships broke apart soon enough. He didn't have delusions about this, but still. A warm body was a warm body. A mate was a mate. Even for just a night.

Zir lifted a hand over her mandibles and let a chuckling purr escape her throat. Through her mind, she was thinking, this Kig-Yar was actually rather cute. She lowered the hood of her cloak, and then shifted it off her shoulders and onto the ground. Her armor was entirely custom made and modified. The helmet, her face, was custom made, and had a passing resemblance to the sacred Arbiter helm, something purposeful to give her a look of power. She wore an ascetic corps chest piece and combat shoulders; each painted a deep red with white trim. She reached back and started to undo her armor. First the helmet. Then her breastplate. Shoulder and forearm guards. Shin guards. Groin protector. For her skin suit, well, she might give him a bit to think about before revealing everything. Izo was already drooling, a tiny drop slipping out of his beak. He slurped it, and did what he could to look away, still fumbling dumbly with his too tight pants. "You…you… You're…quite…well shaped…"

Zir smiled. "You are quite handsome yourself," she said softly. She walked over, again squatting, this time letting his vision line up with the curve of her groin. Izo stared at the curve, drooling more. Two of her fingers from either hand came down and hooked his pants, before easily tearing them off. He shivered slightly, half from the cold air of the room touching his heat, and half from anticipation at what was honestly going to happen.

"My," Zir said. "You are quite big. Not sure I can take all you at once." Izo was going to say something about the comment, but she bent in her torso and started to nuzzle against his cheek with her closed mandibles. It was an odd feeling, her skin. Deceptively smooth, and oh so warm. Again, he shuddered, his pleasure increasing by the second, as this new, loving warmth slowly wrapped around his body. He closed his eyes and let the sensation soak in, her arms slowly putting around him in a hug. He felt himself lift off the ground, and even a slight sensation of her mandibles nibbling on his shoulder.

She walked over to the bed and sat down, gathering her little helper into her lap. Her arms opened and she let him have more room to squirm, though her arms stayed around him as a thick black cage. She upturned her head, exposing her neck, and waiting for her own pleasure.

There was a bit of a pause. Enough that she gave a throaty growl of annoyance. In Izo's defense, he had closed his eyes, reveling in the soft pressure of her skin and teeth on his shoulder and neck. Upon opening them, he found his vision eclipsed by the thickness of her neck. He smiled, taking the gesture, cleaned up. With his claws, he managed to pry the suit away, showing her skin. He gave her a lick, then a nuzzle, then more licking.

The purr grew louder, this time out of pleasure though. Izo could actually feel the skin vibrate under his tongue and beak. "You are quite good with your beak. That rather tickles. Would you mind sitting on the bed? I would like to get out of this skin-suit."

Izo nodded, though gave her a few little licks, taking such pleasure in the taste. It was…odd, to say the least. But not completely off putting. Still, interested in the thought of her out of her suit, he wiggled out of her lap and took the bed.

"You are kind," she said sweetly, a bit spacey even. His tongue had soothed her however slightly. Though the burning was at least sated, now she felt even more light headed. She took a few steps back, before putting her fingers at her neck and starting to undo the clothing. Izo was staring closely. He stared like he would a target through the scope of his carbine. He took in every detail, every motion, a part of him guessing what inch of her skin would be shown next. Bit of drool escaped his beak. He kept having to slurp it back up. When she reached her hips, she paused, as if confused how best to go about taking the covering off from the waist down. Izo groaned at the pause, feeling like he had been hit by a pissed off Jiralhanae. Finally, she stood straight and smiled, a figurative light bulb flickering over her head. Slowly, she turned so her back was to him. Then she bent over again, and carefully, or agonizingly slow perhaps, pulled the coverings off her rump.

Izo could feel an involuntary jump in his muscles as the coverings dropped to her ankles. Before he knew what he was doing, and walked up behind her slowly, eyes fixed on her backside. Honestly, he was tempted to hop onto her and start humping, consequences of such an act be damned. Yet, somehow, he managed to keep himself under control. He placed his hands gently on her backside and stroked it, coaxing her to move faster, gently dragging his little claws along the skin. Would she find this pleasant? Or be annoyed? Should he even be coaxing her, considering how lucky he was? Didn't the humans have a saying about a mouth and gifts and a horse?

Zir froze. Izo could actually feel her tense before him, and he pulled back, feeling he had somehow put her off. But she looked over her shoulder again, looking at him, and smiled. She had expected him to try something more drastic. Actually, the little tickling was pleasurable. His little act was adorable. He was coaxing, yes, but no groping. No squeezing. No slaps. She relaxed and smiled. She reached down, balancing with the aid of her hands and arms. She pulled her foot out of the suit's leggings, and placed that foot to the left of him. Then, slowly, she took her other leg out, and put it down beside him, on the opposite side, corralling him a moment. Pushing off her arms, she moved her backside, and bopped him with her rump, his beak slipping between her cheeks.

Izo, in shock more than anything, recoiled. When caught between her legs, her backside eclipsing his view, he had been preparing his next move. He did not expect her to act, and that took him by surprise. Still, he recovered, and moved his head forward. Opening his beak, his tongue rolled out of his mouth, and started trailing slowly along her rump, over the cheeks. His hands moved down her thighs, squeezing and massaging the thick, tense muscle.

Zir weaved her head over her neck, liking the warm slimy wetness over her cleft and buttocks. This was, again, quite nice. She looked over her shoulder, and took a step forward, leaving his embrace. His tongue was still out, and his eyes closed. He spent a good moment tasting the air before he realized she had left. "Quite good, with your tongue," she said. She turned and walked past him, before laying flat on the bed, resting on her belly. She spread her legs, exposing the cleft. "Have fun."

Izo was after her in a heartbeat, coming up to the bed, clambering on and laying down on his own belly between her spread legs. He aligned his head properly, and crawled closer, resting his chin on her left cheek, before turning his head slightly and opening his beak, tongue sliding out again. He moved his head, nuzzling with his beak, before reaching her vent and giving a little lick. He found the ring tightly sealed, and pushed.

She howled suddenly, pushing up on her forearms and nearly screaming, but bit it back and just relaxed it, rising to her hands and knees. Izo was surprised a bit, but took it that she rarely had such stimulation. In fact, it was just different. This was so different. Not as...thick, as a Sangheili's...excitement. And better lubricated. She giggled loudly at what she was thinking. What she was doing... Oh, but the feeling. The warm textured tongue in her rectum... A part of her felt like she was doing something wrong, breaking some sacred oath, but what god could ever forsake her for this? The fire in her belly rose to a nova, the squirming Yanme'e all rested, breathless at what would come next.

Izo pushed his tongue inside as far as he could go, licking up and down the tight walls, until his beak was pressed against the vent. He nibbled at the taught skin, and nuzzled, opening and closing his beak to stimulate the cleft of her butt. His hands weren't idle. Very quickly, they groped and stroked her wonderful thighs, massaging the tense muscle.

And though it felt so amazing, Zir was slightly worried. This wasn't at all common, least to her knowledge. She was enjoying it immensely, despite their difference in size. Because of the size though, she feared for her little helper's safety. She made a mental joke about him getting lost back there, but didn't have the breath to voice it. And if something was wrong, he would be fighting, not struggling to go deeper. Oh, so deep. She reached back slowly with one hand, balancing with the other and with a long finger stroked the back of his skull. Slowly, she pushed him against the vent, tensing at the sharpness of the beak on the warm pucker. She relaxed her lower half, as hard as that was, and pressed him harder. The hole puckered and tensed, before opening wider, and permitting him entrance. She worked the beak into her by moving his head left or right. She growled and snapped, enjoying the bulk on her sensitive nerves. And silently she thanked the little one for all this; utterly shocked he had taken to her so willingly. Kig-Yar were never exactly apprehensive about aiding her, but they usually just did the basics.

If Zir was surprised by what he did, Izo was utterly shocked when he felt the pressure on his skull. And at first he had started struggling, but she just passed it as a more enthusiastic massage. By and by, he suppressed any apprehension, seeing just how much she enjoyed this. And he was too. He worked his long beak into her, feeling the moist flesh insider her backside part. He still licked, his tongue lancing forward, exploring the area before his long beak followed after, the tongue lubricating the tight cavern before the pleasuring bulk followed suit. He enjoyed the smell, if that were possibly, for it was more womanly and musky than anything unpleasant. He enjoyed the forceful massage on his beak and the taste on his tongue of this flesh that most likely none before him had tasted. He enjoyed the feel of her thighs tensing under his grip as he worked the muscle.

He just enjoyed her.

Though Zir enjoyed the squeezing and the stimulation on the sensitive nerves of her rectum as she embraced each inch of his beak until her cheeks were pressed against his eyes and he couldn't see, the worry was starting to overtake her pleasure, if that was at all possible. She suppressed a giggle, wondering how much air he had back there. The tight clench of her muscles kept his beak closed tight, and the heavy flesh smothered his nostrils, not that there was air at all to breath if he could open his mouth or snout. Gritting her mandibles and grinding her teeth, she pinched his skull and slowly, carefully, pulled him out. Her anus gnawed hungrily, trying to keep the pleasurable bulk inside until she could release, but she just worked his head back and forth, finally getting him out. Finally, with a wet pop, he was free.

Izo sucked down a deep breath or ten, so concerned with pleasuring he hadn't realized how close he was to blacking out.

The hand that had prior held the Kig-Yar hostage now rubbed Zir's belly, and slowly two fingers moved down between her legs. She traced the curve of her crotch, before pushing a finger inside, howling and tensing suddenly, the Kig-Yar's help already having brought her so close. Izo followed her hand, and was almost saddened that she didn't seem to need him. Or perhaps this was a new form of enticement? He took the latter. Izo rolled onto his back, then, using his elbows, crawled backwards until he was right between her legs. He craned his neck slightly, licking at the finger, then past a little, showing that he wanted at least some of the action going on down there.

Again, Zir paused stock still. Muscles tensed. When he caught his breath, she had expected that warm, textured, wetness to return to her rectum and work her pucker while she finished herself off. She looked down, over her belly, to see the little Kig-Yar, her little trooper, trying so hard to please her. And he was succeeding. His tongue was much better than her own finger. But what she took note of was his own penis, throbbing between his legs. He needed release as much as she did, yet he put her first. And as strange as it was, that was the sweetest thing she could ever hope for. She pulled her finger away, letting him work.

His tongue licked up and down her fleshy lips, coating every inch in his saliva and tasting her sweet arousal. She was already wet, and more just came in waves. He teased her, not quite pushing inside but just licking the very lips. Again, his hands lifted, and searched along her backside until he found her widened hole and pushed all three fingers inside. He himself hadn't a clue why he was doing this. Why he was so concerned with her pleasure over his. It was, admittedly, out of character. But then, this was far from a one sided affair.

She lowered her hips suddenly. He squealed a moment, then taking it in stride pushed his beak deep inside, just as he had done with her ass. He licked gently, letting drool escape his lips. He wanted to bury his face inside, but worked slow and careful. Just as before, his tongue was first to explore the depth, followed by the added thickness of his snout. His fingers worked tight circles in her rectum where his tongue had left off.

Izo could sense all her pleasure. He could feel and the taste the warm juices of her arousal leaking over his tongue and down his beak. He opened the long snout very slightly, letting himself lap up her juices easier and letting a little more of his saliva inside her, just to work her up even more. Oh, no more sense remained in his mind.

A torrent of heavy juice gushed out suddenly, like a flood of sweet savory cream from out of a corked bottle. She held his beak there, her lips sealing around his long snout, and some part of her again was afraid she would drown him, but she couldn't imagine letting his bulk leave. She threw her head back and roared so loud, the room shook, and she was sure some males would hear her as far as the bridge. She held him inside her, but more than that just to know he was there. To know she was with someone. That made it better.

Slowly, she lifted away from him. Again, like uncorking a bottle, the built up pleasure spilled out from between her legs and soaked the mattress, and the Kig-Yar, beneath her.

Izo was almost sad when he was pulled out of her. But as soon as he was out of her, he realized just how much he did need to breathe. He squirmed out from under her, taking in breaths of the warm room, and the strong scent of female Sangheili arousal. He looked back just stared, catching his breath, a sated smile on his face

Zir's look was one of fear and disappointment. Izo cringed, thinking he had failed her somehow. Then she spoke. "Izo..." she said softly. "Izo, that was the most amazing...that was...That was a Great Journey." She smiled slightly at her own joke. "But Izo...I know not how to please you..." Her voice cracked. "Please...what may I do?"

Izo, still drenched in Sangheili excitement, snapped back to reality as he realized about his own pleasure. He would have been happy to just leave like this, but no...She was offering, and he was still, he wanted it. He wondered for a moment about what she could to do him...and he eventually came to an answer. She turned, and sat, legs around him. He crawled forwards until he was right before her, leaned into her by placing his hands on her shoulders for balance, and whispered in her ear-hole, "I want you...to push your finger inside my ass." He couldn't help but slobber very slightly, mind filled with erotic thoughts, groin burning and throbbing to the point of physical pain. "And I want you to suck and lick me dry."

Zir smiled slightly. To the end, he was a male. And he had very male thoughts. But she wanted to return the kindness he had shown. He hadn't had much trouble with her, but how would she, of greater dimensions, fair with him? She smiled, and still dripping wet, and pushed him onto his back. Carefully, she took up one finger, and showed it to him, tracing his chest and belly and neck. She put that finger into her mouth, swallowing it and slobbering on it, before slowly pulling it out, a long string of saliva clinging to her nail. That nail traced down his chest, finally curving around his groin, then back up and over the curve of his left thigh. Reaching his rump, she moved down the cleft, tracing the taught skin with her nail. Finding the puckered hole, she carefully pressed in.

Izo tensed a moment, when just the tip of the nail penetrated the tight ring with no trouble at all. His face turned to one of intense pleasure, coupled with a sort of cringing. She had lubricated her finger well, and it would have slipped inside with little trouble if not for the girth. Just a single finger of hers was so filling to him. He bucked his hips slightly, grunting gently. She was only to the first digit when she stopped, afraid going any further would hurt him. Instead, she began to wiggle and squirm. "Is...Is that good?" Damn her, she had no clue how to please. Usually the males just handled that themselves.

Izo nodded as best he could, with a Sangheili finger in his ass, sending shocks of pleasure through him. And when she moved and wiggled her finger, expanding the flesh...well, his pleasured face spoke louder than any words. "V-v-very...g-good..." The Kig-Yar let out a long sigh of pleasure, followed by a grunt as the finger delved a little deeper than it had before. He tensed, moving straight and rigid, only to relax again.

"What else was it you wanted?" She smiled. Rather awkwardly, she managed to scoot back while keeping her finger in his soft rectum. She splayed her mandibles wide, before lowering her head on her serpentine neck, and reaching his groin. Closing her mouth slowly, she settled on his throbbing, aching penis, and began to suckle like a baby on the teat. Her eyes rolled up, and saw the look of sheer bliss on his face. She smiled, proud actually that she had managed this. She splayed her mandibles again, opening wide and settled closer to his crotch. Carefully, she managed to let the penis swivel down her throat, taking note of the tiny drip of Kig-Yar love. She began pulling her finger out, letting the muscles work, then when it was half way out, massaged just the rim.

Izo jerked and shook. He panted, tiny, bare chest heaving. He pushed up, trying to dive deeper down the Sangheili's throat, only to fall back and have her sweet finger delve all the deeper inside him, tingling more nerves. It was when she closed her mandibles, and nibbled on the inside of his thigh that he suddenly tensed and released. He kept bucking, and while he would have liked to say he stayed strong to the end, in fact each buck was weaker than the last. He was exhausted, and that sudden ejaculation sapped all his strength. He was barely clinging to consciousness when he felt the finger slowly pull out of his anus. She moved so slow, his muscles clenched and held onto her, but she just wiggled, and they splayed open, and she pulled out a bit more. She sat back, slurping the drool that dripped between her mandibles and wiped the excess on her arm.

Eventually, Izo had the strength to prop himself up on his elbows. Still, he panted, and there was a bit of a hazy look in his eyes. He took a long breath, and on the exhale, managed to say, "Thank you."

Zir collapsed onto him, barely sparing from crushing him by lifting her arms and corralling him in her body. "Thank you." She rolled to her side, and settled down, catching her breath. She stood, and dressed in one of her robes.

A few minutes later, Izo found himself on the other side of the door, arms full of his clothes. He spent a few moments staring at the closed door of the shipmistress' quarters, before looking either way down the hallway. Inside the room, he could hear the shower start to run. His usefulness ended, he assumed he should be heading back to the Kig-Yar's quarters. She had used him, and when she was done, she dropped him.

So why couldn't he stop smiling?


End file.
